What If?
by Whirlwind421
Summary: My response to the 'What if' Challenge...So, many things could have been different, these are just a few. New Chapter: What if Carson hadn't been called away and the control chair test had continued as planned? From The Gift.
1. Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: This story is 379 words long without the author note. The challenge: What if...the mechanism failed and Atlantis never rose? Not to be confused with the Elizabeth alternate timeline in 'Before I Sleep'. The mechanism is there but it fails.

* * *

What If...  
Rising, Or Not

"What's happening Rodney?" Weir called as Atlantis started to shake.

The shaking rocked Atlantis back and forth on the on the ocean floor. There was a pause. The city seemed to breathe. Then, the windows shattered, colorful shards of glass flying towards them followed by water, lots of water. It burst in, spraying them with icy coldness. The ocean poured over the edges of the windows.

"No, no, no, no, no. This shouldn't be happening! It wasn't supposed to happen yet." Rodney cried out, trying to ignore the screaming of the children.

The lower level of the gate room was already full. Water sloshed around the legs of Major Sheppard as he ran up the stairs pulling Dr. Weir behind him. "Dial the gate! Dial the gate!" He yelled.

Rodney froze. Water was lapping at the bottom of the stairs. The bulkheads closed, trying to contain the water. "Rodney!" Elizabeth's terrified voice snapped him out of his panic.

"Right." He punched the buttons of the DHD. It didn't work. The consoles were dead. He scrambled for his laptop, only to find it broken on the ground. Sheppard skidded to a stop before him.

Rodney met the Major's eyes. He could see the dread and fear. He could feel his own panic welling up. It would over take him like the ocean.

"There must be something you can do." John asked, the water lapping at their feet. Rodney shook his head. The lights went out. Screams echoed the room, louder than before, more terrified.

John raged. Weir cried. And the water continued to surround them. It was getting quiet. Rodney sat as far back as he could get. The water was rising faster. Rodney huddled in a cornor as it lapped at his feet. It was dark and cold and getting colder now. A breath escaped him and the water was at his chin. He didn't want to die like this. He didn't want to die. Regret flooded him. It entered his mouth and he couldn't breathe. He shook, his mind dim. He closed his eyes.

It could have been amazing.


	2. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: This story has 452 words minus the author note. What if...Rodney's gene failed? I swear I want to write something funny. My muse was kidnapped and evil bunnies replaced it!

* * *

What If...  
Bleeding

"Come on Major." Rodney beckoned him. He had a smile on his face that was the biggest he'd ever seen it. Usually, the man was frowned, his lips pinched and brows furrowed. He might actually like this Mckay.

"I don't know, Mckay." John held his gun, lowered at the ground.

"You saw me slam into the wall. You hit me." John frowned. His fist was going to be sore for a week. "Come on. Are you chicken?" Rodney's eyebrows raised in a challenge.

"You asked for it." John raised the gun. What the hell was he doing? He shot, at the last second his pointed the trigger down at the scientist's leg.

The green of the shield flashed. John started to smile while Rodney's dissolved. It started off slow, his scream. Then, the blood started to show through his pant leg. Rodney collapsed to the floor, the scream still on his lips.

John dived across the floor, trying to catch the scientist's head. The resounding crack was enough to know that he missed.

"I'm dying! I'm dying!" The strangled cry wretched from his lips.

"Mckay." John yelled, trying to calm the scientist. He pulled off his jacket and started wrapping around the wound. Rodney screamed. "Rodney, focus on me." John pressed the jacket on the gun shot, making him cry out.

Rodney eyes found John's, "You shot me." He said, his voice shocked, pain leeching every word. Crap, he was going into shock.

John's hand found his earpiece. "I need a doctor to the science labs, asap!"

A man's voice, Dr. Beckett, "What is the matter, son?"

"Dr. Mckay's been shot." John tried to control the trembling of his voice. Why did he let Mckay talk him into this?

"Hold on. We'll be there is a moment." Beckett's voice turned professional, the warmth slipping away.

John pressed the bloody jacket into the leg. Rodney's cries were softer now. The man fell unconscious, he head falling to the side.

Doctor Beckett came flying in with a cart and a handful of nurses. He pushed John out of the way. "Rodney? Rodney?" He asked, his voice rough.

"Is he going to be okay?" He was just merly shoved aside as the doctors run though the door. He sighed and followed.

He shot the head scientest. He woke the Wraith. He really shouldn't have come to Atlantis.

How had it gone all wrong?


	3. 38 Minutes

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: What if...John said those words? This is only 254 words minus the author note. I think I figured out the bunny. He is a tragedy bunny. I now call Trevor.

* * *

What If...  
Minutes Left to Live

"This is important." John's voice was rough.

Dr Weir sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm listening."

"I...I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me sometime? If we get out of this, of course." He coughed, his voice slightly nervous with an ironic tinge of laughter. Elizabeth's eyes shot open. _That_ was not what she was expecting.

"I don't know what to say..." Words escaped her and her thoughts were frozen. What do you tell a man that's dying?

"Say, yes." His voice was weaker now.

"Yes." She whispered. _I will if you don't die._

A scream suddenly came over the radio. A wretched scream, that tore at his lungs. A painful, fearful scream.

"Yes, dammit John Sheppard. Yes. Don't die on me now." There was coughing again.

Carson's voice called over the radio, "Lieutenant, is Major Sheppard okay?"

"I'm fine." John gasped. Elizabeth let out of breathe. "So, dinner eight o'clock?"

"Sure." Allowing the tiniest smile to cross her face.

"I'll see you there." His breathing was harsher now.

She sniffed. "Yeah."

"Elizabeth?" He asked, the soft question in his voice.

"Yeah?" She replied, her tone reflecting his.

"Take care of each other."


	4. Suspicion

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: What if they had everything to fear? This one is 299 words. So, apparently Trevor's gone and this new bunny bounced in. Hopefully, he doesn't stay and some happy stuff will come out. :)

* * *

What If...  
Suspicion Granted

"Welcome back, Human." The Wraith smiled, baring its sharp teeth. An awful grin of pride and contempt.

"You will not get away with what you have done to my people." The vengeance in her tone could not be mistaken.

The solider smirked at the Wraith. He would die of starvation. Good, another one gone, a million or more to go. Teyla turned to the solider, the lightning casting shadows on her face.

"If you would please excuse me, I wish to speak to this _creature _alone." She spat the word, vile hatred filing every word.

"I really shouldn't." He shifted nervously.

"Lieutenant, please." Teyla smiled at him, though her eyes still held the intense anger she must be feeling.

He sighed. "Fine, but only for a couple minutes." He turned to leaved.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." He nodded and left the room.

"Well done my child." Its grin grew wider.

"I am not your child." She said harshly, though she stepped closer to the bars.

He moved as close to the bars as possible. "And so fiesty." She met him eye for eye.

"I will tell what will happen here, Wraith."

"Is that so." The Wraith commented, its voice sharp and commanding. She glared at him.

The Wraith studied her careful, she did not back down. "Yes."

"If you insist." The grin once again on his face.

She nodded. "I do."

"We have much work to do here you and me."

She smiled.


	5. Childhood's End

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: What Rodney was took longer? Warning: Trevor's back. For some reason, I couldn't get this one right. Oh yeah, it's 500 words exactly.

* * *

What If...  
Childhood's End

"Dammit Mckay...where are you?"

* * *

"Dr. Weir! Dr. Weir!" Elizabeth turned around. Rodney was running up the stairs, a giant smile on his face.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth watched as Rodney got closer. Apparently the news was good.

"The ZPM is nearly at full power." He gasped breathlessly.

"It is?" She couldn't help feel a tingle of excitement. This could should a lot of problems.

"It could have enough energy to power the shield for a months!" He was nodding excitedly as they walked over to the control consoles.

Her eyebrows raised. "That doesn't change the fact that their are hundreds of children on that world, perhaps more."

Rodney stared at her exasperated, "Like I said before, we can bring them all back here."

"Maybe, but at this point, I would like you to return it to the planet until we can figure something out. We have a lot to consider here."

"Yes, yes." Rodney grumbled. "I would like to take a few more readings."

"Not more than an hour."

"Fine."

* * *

"Sometimes wrong." Ford said, after they tried to raise Major Sheppard several times.

"You think!" Rodney groused. The Major's silence unnerved him.

"Careful, Mckay." Ford yelled as the Jumper hit the ground.

"Sorry." Rodney muttered.

"Stay behind me." Ford warned, lifting his P90.

He nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah."

The hatch opened slowly. The pillars of the 'old ciy' surrounded them, as they crept out of the jumper. He couldn't help but noticing how quiet it was. Then, they noticed, at the edge of the clearing, a person lay covered by vines.

Ford sprinted towards the person. He pulled the vines off and stumbled away.

"Is that?" Rodney asked, his mind numb and his voice rough.

"I think so." Ford's said, sounding choked.

Ford, then, turned and raced toward the village. Rodney nearly ran into him when he suddenly stopped.

"What!" She said annoyed. Then, he saw it. There were bodies. So many bodies. They scattered the ground, old and decrept, shells of there former selves. They had been so young. Too young. And he was a selfish bastard. What had he been thinking? What gave him the right to even think that he could take their ZPM.

He turned to Ford. He was glaring at him, eyes tinged with sadness, but there was another emotion. One much darker and it filled the younger man's eyes. Elizabeth had been right.

Then, he heard a cry. A small whining cry. On any other day, it would be annoying. But, today...today it was heaven.

* * *

Just in case your wondering, Teyla and John aren't dead.


	6. Poisoning of the Well

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: Someone asked that I put Trevor in an early grave. Here's my attempt. See, no death. This story is 479 words. What if...the Hoffen drug worked?

* * *

What If...  
Cheaper By the Dozen

"I can't believed it worked." Carson smiled enthusiastically at his colleagues.

Across the table, Rodney grumbled, "Yes, yes, Carson. You've been telling us for months."

Rodney's comment didn't dampen Carson's mood. He was grinning like an idiot. "Yes, but with the recent trials I've been running, I think we're ready to take the next step."

"You really think it's ready, Carson?" Elizabeth asked, folding her hands and staring at him intently.

"We've all seen the effects on the Hoffans. I just don't think that we should inoculate ourselves but I think we should offer it to other worlds." He watched as John exchanged a look with Elizabeth.

"You seem pretty confident. Are you sure you have taken every precaution?" Her unspoken words were heard as well.

He nodded confidently, "I guarantee it."

* * *

On his way to the infirmary, a large soldier bumped into Rodney.

"Hey, watch it!" He exclaimed. The soldier didn't ever turn around. He muttered to himself as he entered the infirmary.

"Carson, hey." He waved the busy doctor down, "You wanted to see me."

Carson looked up from his research. "Rodney. Good. Yes, I was hoping to give you the Hoffan inoculation."

"Oh." Rodney did a nervous little dance and backed up slightly.

Carson raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem?"

"No, not really." Rodney glanced at the needle Carson picked up. He couldn't help thinking he looked a bit menacing. "I was just thinking I would wait a bit, you know."

"Come now, Rodney, you were keen enough when you wanted to take the ATA inoculation. Besides, it's just a wee injection." Carson flashed him his teeth.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I'll think I'll wait, if it's all the same to you."

* * *

Carson beamed, the gate shutting down behind him. The force of marines diapered heading toward the infirmary. Carson watched as Elizabeth approached him. "Another world is safe from the Wraith."

"Good, this is good." Elizabeth nodded, a smile touching her face. "That is how many worlds this month?"

"Thirty four." Carson said proudly.

"How did the villagers take it?" Elizabeth asked, a frown breaking her otherwise strong composure.

"Fine, they accepted it and were happy for our help." He reassured her.

"No problems then?"

"Nope, none at all." Carson turned to head back to his infirmary.

"Oh Carson." He looked back. "Rodney was giving you staff some trouble."

He smiled, "Don't worry I'll take care of him."


	7. Underground

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: Well, this story has 369 words. And there is no resurrection of Trevor yet. :D What if...the Genii were just farmers?

* * *

What If...

"We should do this more often." Sheppard drawled lazily, while a young woman in blue smiled coyly at him, her red hair hung in trellises around her face.

"You would say that, of course." Mckay muttered darkly, refusing to look at the woman who was showing too much leg and gazing at Sheppard in almost predatory way.

John glanced at the scientist, "What you aren't having fun?" They were laying on a blanket in a middle of large field edged by trees. The sun beat gently down on them and there was a slight breeze. After a hard negotiation, their new allies, insisted that they stay for a harvest feast.

"While I admit it is nice that this is our first mission where we haven't run away from someone or something, I find this all rather a big waste of time. Do you know what I could be doing right now?" Rodney replied, frowning and swatting a bee that buzzed around his head.

"You're right?" John paused and Rodney looked up, startled, "We do need some downtime." He smirked at Rodney. He picked up a cover and started pulling it apart.

"Har, har." Rodney sent John a grimace. He grabbed his cup and poured the bitter liquid down his throat. He coughed harshly. "Remind me not to do that again."

"Can't hold your liquor, Mckay." He glared at John again. Did all this man ever do was antagonize him! "You should have seen Ford earlier."

"Hmmm...what did the Lieutenant do?" Rodney fiegned indifference.

John laughed at the memory. "He snorted liquor out of his nose."

"Really!" Rodney studied John closely, "Really?"

"Would I kid you?" John asked.

"Yes!" Rodney replied no uncertainty in his voice.

"Well," John remarked, "I kid you not."

"He really snorted liquor out of his nose." Rodney asked, sitting up straighter.

John ficked the cover bits away, "Yeah, it was funniest thing I've ever seen. Even Teyla was laughing..."


	8. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: What if the fog people didn't believe them? So, this has 582 words. It refused to be cut down.

* * *

What If...  
Dreams of Home

They sat around a table that looked unnervingly like their own on Atlantis. Everything was the same, expect for the large pool party taking place in the gate room.

"Who's is that?" Elizabeth queried, though her gaze was looking right at him.

John stared longingly at the sights of Earth, before they slowly faded away, "Right, so what are we going to do?"

"Well, Atlantis was supposed to contact us if we didn't check in within five hours. How long do you suppose its been?" Elizabeth glanced at her watch, only after realizing it was useless.

"I thought it had been around that long, but how can we really tell?" Elizabeth asked as two penguins waddled by.

"Don't look at me!" John exclaimed, as she eyes focused on him.

"If it was him, it would be two hot woman." Rodney smirked at Sheppard. Teyla raised as eyebrow and Ford laughed.

"People, can we focus?" Elizabeth asked, as a unicorn trotted behind Rodney's chair.

A man walked in serving ice cream, "Enough!" She exclaimed, the doors flew shut and their was an audible clicking sound. "Plans anyone?"

The butler disappeared. "Can we not call back the entity and convince it that we are sincere in our promise?"

"What do you suppose we do?" Rodney asked, his tone haughty and sarcastic, "Knock on their door? And say we really promise not to kill millions of your kind. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I do not understand?" Teyla questioned, looking at Rodney curiously.

"It's an expression. But, my point still stands they didn't believe us once. What is going to think they will believe us now?" Rodney demanded.

"Pessimistic much?" John commented.

"Oh, yes, coming from the eternal optimistic. Is the sun shining enough for you today, hmm?" Rodney muttered.

John raised an eyebrow, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Yes, blame it on the...wait your right! How long has it been!" Rodney panicked. John glanced up at the ceiling. Did the room get darker? "I feel weak."

"Isn't it a little to early for that?" John challenged.

"We don't know! I could have been days!"

Elizabeth interrupted, "I'm sure Atlantis would have checked in before then. I'm sure they will check in any time now."

"And what is to stop the creature from doing to them what it did to us. We are completely and totally screwed!" The room was definitely darker now. Rain was pouring outside the briefing room. Wind howled.

"Snap out of it Mckay." John jumped out of his chair as Rodney collapsed on the ground, slipping out of the chair. He pulled the scientist into his arms. "Come on Mckay, hang in there." John shouted at the slowly blinking physicist. The wind was getting louder.

"Sir?" He blinked slowly. A mask hovered over him.

"What?" He asked, his throat parched.

"He's coming round!" The solider called.

"Colonel?" A voice asked next to his ear. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Huh? Home are we going home?" He asked, the darkness surrounding him.

"Aye we are."


	9. The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: What if the Genii... I refuse to tell you. Read and find out. Character death mentioned. This story is 469 words long.

* * *

What If...  
Sleep When I'm Dead

Rodney slumped into his bed and pulled the covers around him. He was grimy but he couldn't ever be bothered to shower. He was exhausted, so tired. He didn't think he ever worked that hard in his life. He wiggled around a bit, until he was comfortably curled, knees pulled up to his chest. A small shrill sound entered his ear. He left out a small cry and closed his eyes.

"Doctor Mckay? Respond." A harsh sounding man demanded.

"I'm here." He whispered his voice hoarse, he tightened the blankets around his shivering frame.

"Get your ass down here." He pulled himself out of bed and groaned. Every muscle in his body hurt.

"Coming." He pulled a dirty blue shirt off the floor and threw it over his head.

The man laughed brutally, "Be quick about it." The earpiece went dead. Rodney pulled on his pants. His arm caught on the belt buckle and he winced. He shoved his jacket over the long red scar on his left arm. He dashed over to his bathroom and slashed water on his face. He just needed to wake up. His eyes caught a reflection of himself in the mirror. His eyes were swollen and his hair hung around his ears. He turned away and found himself making his way to the labs.

He entered the lab. Three soldiers and a scientist turned to face him.

"What's going on here?" He asked, ignoring how his voice seemed to wobble slightly.

"We found errors and deletion points." The scientist said, sounding grave and joyful at the same time.

Rodney gulped, "What are you talking about?" He stormed foward and turned the laptop around. "Oh." It was quite obvious.

"The question is Doctor," The man smiled and the soldiers loomed, "Are you the one responsible?" Rodney paled.

"Oh course not! I would never be that stupid." The scientist frowned.

"I believe you. But, that means we have a traitor among us. Do I have to remind you what happened to Colonel Sheppard?" Rodney winced and glanced down, refusing to look at the man. "Do I?"

"No." He said sharply.

"I asume you will take care of this problem, then." The man asked.

"Of course." Rodney turned to go.

"Rodney." He winced again and closed his eyes. His entire body was tensed. "One of the systems in the control room are malfunctioning again."

"Right, I'll go fix that." He slumped, defeat lining his every feature.

He could sleep when he was dead.


	10. The Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: What if the Genii took over Atlantis? I was going to do another alternate to The Storm/The Eye but this one demanded to be written instead. This story is 525 words. Character death implied.

* * *

What If...  
Never Say Goodbye

Rodney sat at a table in the cornor, shoving food into his mouth. He never thought it would happen, but he really hated MREs. He wanted something, anything that wasn't dehydrated, freeze-dried, or condensed. When, he finally slowed down, he pushed the fork around on his plate. Another thing he never thought would happen, he didn't want to go back to work. He sighed, a piece of hair escaped from behind his ear and fell his face. He roughly shoved it behind his ear again.

"May I sit here?" A voice asked him. His face was already turning into a frown, he looked up.

"Teyla!" He nearly collapsed over himself to make space for her. "Sit down of course of course!" He smiled hesitantly at him. He watched as the two guards that followed her hovering around the table. "You can go." They looked startled at first. One sneered and drew up, standing straighter. "It's not like she's going anywhere." The other guard gave the other one a look and they both moved a couple tables away. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You should not antagonize them so." She whispered sternly, though her features were gentle and her eyes soft.

"Maybe, they shouldn't have taken over Atlantis." He growled. He kept his voice low.

Teyla sighed, "What done is done. Nothing can change it now." There was sadness in her voice. And internal sadness, not even stories of the Wraith would bring.

"You can't mean that. We can take back the city. We can make them leave." His voice was desperate and he knew it.

She lips curved slightly, and warmth filled her eyes. She took his hand and held it in hers. "Do not give up Rodney but do not fight. You will not win."

"But..." She shushed him and pulled up his sleeve. The gash on his arm was red and swollen. He shook his arm away violently.

"They will only cause you harm. You may even lose your life." She looked at him firmly, unshed tears in her eyes.

That wound was still deep and he ducked his head as tears filled his own.

"I am leaving tomorrow." He abruptly raised his head.

"What!" No, no, no. She couldn't leave. Teyla leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. It was brief and when she pulled away, he nearly whimpered. A harsh breathe left his mouth instead.

"Do not give up." She repeated again, her forehead still touching his. Then, the pressure was gone and he opened his eyes in surprise. The guards had come back.

The big one spoke, "Want to give he some of that?"

He glared at the guard while Teyla simply ignored him.

"See you soon." She smiled again, a tear slipped down her face.

"Yes." See you soon.


	11. The Defiant One

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: What if The Defiant One? John and Rodney can this conversation during The Defiant One, if people could be suspended in animation the entire time. This story is a hundred and 517 words long.

* * *

What If...  
10,000 Years

She woke up, screaming. Her voice tore from her lungs. There were hand on her. They were on her arms and her chest. NO! She would not submit! She wouldn't die! She struggled, thrashing about. Voices whispered above and around her. She sobbed. Her end was near. She closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes. A while surface filled her line of vision. It was strange, this room of white. It didn't seem like the afterlife. A second later she heard a beeping sound. Turning, she found two blue eyes staring at her. She breathed harder, her lungs rapidly moving within her chest. The strange beeping noise increased. She couldn't breathe. The man said something soft in a lilting tongue and gently place a hand on her arm. She stared at it. It tinged on her arm and the panic faded a bit. The man moved to pick up a clear rope, he took another clear object and inserted it into the rope. She felt a soothing sensation encompass her body. She slowly felt herself slipping away. No!

She was staring at the white ceiling again. She realized it was composed of little squares. Pushing against the the side of the bed, she tried to pull herself up. There was babbling of words at her side and hands tried to push her back down. She found the blue eyes and glared, waving his hands away. He did not restrain her again. She settled herself against the pillows. She was in a room, surrounded by curtains. She imagined it was a medical center. She turned to the man, she assumed was a doctor and asked, "Where am I?" He blinked in confusion. She sighed. He did not understand her. She needed to know what happened. Why was she not dead?

He motioned at himself and said one word, "Carson." She smiled and he smiled back. Carson had a truly stunning smile.

She nodded and said, "Anya." He said something in his accented voice and smiled again. Suddenly, fatigue hit her. She lay back and closed her eyes.

She was alive.

* * *

"How is our patient?" Elizabeth asked.

Carson turned and smiled at her. "Surprisingly well actually. She seems to be aware and cognizant but is unable to speak or understand our language."

"Have you thought getting Teyla in here? She might be able to communicate with her." Elizabeth suggested.

He nodded, "Hmm...Yes, that is a good idea. I'll have to talk to her."

"Have you thought what you're going to say to her if and when you communicate?" Elizabeth questioned. Carson turned to look at the girl on the bed. She was hardly older then thirty. How she survived so long and didn't age was beyond him. She saw he watching her and smiled.

He sighed, "How do you tell a someone they're 10,00 years old?"


	12. Hot Zone

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: What if...Rodney did not escape the nanovirus? This story has 425 words. Yay, back in challenge range! Sorry people, it's angst again. Just a reminder, reviews make me happy. It also makes my bunnies happy. :)

* * *

What If...  
Save Me From the Shadows

"I really don't care!" He exclaimed, broadly smiling. He couldn't believe it. He was going to live. He was going to live!

* * *

Everyone was cheering, hugging each other. Everything was going to be okay. They had saved the day again. He ignored the fact that Major Sheppard did most of the leg work. He also ignored his paranoia and the shadows flickering in the corner of his eyes.

* * *

They whispered to him in the middle of the night. They hung in the shadows and hid right on the edges of his sight. They were slowly driving him insane. But, when he woke in the morning, they were gone and she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Rodney?" He jumped and glared at the person who called his name. Radek, the little weasel, he should have known. "You know since the nanovirus, you have been jumpier than usual." The Czech commented.

"So?" Rodney stared at him.

"I was just saying." Radek shrugged.

"Well don't." He muttered something in his language. Rodney turned back to his work, ducking his head, trying to forget the monster that lured behind Radez's head.

* * *

"Move it, Mckay!" John yelled. Natives chased them back to the gate, torches and pitch forks in hand. John turned and fired his P90 above the crowd. Rodney screamed, the monster loomed behind John's head and he shrank away. He rushed at him from all sides, blocking his field of view. He gasped for breath as it poured down his throat. Icy tendrils froze his lungs and stopped his heart. He cried out, little gasping sounds exiting instead. He curled in his ears and blocked all sound. It blinded him.

It grabbed him and disappeared. He found John's face staring intently into his, worry clouding his face. Words left his mouth, but no sound reached his ears.

He closed his eyes and gasped. Hands wrapped tighter around him.

* * *

He lay on a bed, assulted from all sides. Little pieces of reality came to him.

Soft singing in a voice so sweet. Jokes and stories, lots of them. Hands touching him, his hands, his face.

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

A soft saddened sigh.


	13. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: This story has 489 words. What if Chaya was different? I never really liked this episode and I don't think this chapter is all that good either.

* * *

What If...  
Chaya

"Tell us about Chaya." John asked the monk as they descended the last hill. The building lay ahead.

"Chaya is very kind and very beautiful. Chaya is very honoured among our people." The monk said with reverence.

"I see." John replied.

"We are here." They entered a building filled with trees and flowers. He had never been to a cloister but it was just like what he imagined. Chaya was robed in a brown cape leaning over a purple flower, her hair hung in curls around her neck.

"Hello, I'm Major John Sheppard." He smiled as Chaya turned around.

"Welcome to Proculus." He said and smiled back. John blinked and his mouth hung open a bit. He turned to look at Rodney who was smirking. Ford chuckled. Even Teyla had a small smile on her lips.

"You must be Doctor Rodney Mckay," He turned to Rodney. "Lieutenant Ford," He faced the Lieutenant. "And you. You must be Teyla Emmagan." His smile grew wider and he took her hand in his and kissed it softly. Teyla raised an eyebrow, glancing at her teammates.

"So, tell me why you have come so far?" He asked, though the question was directed at Teyla. He had not let go oh her hand yet.

"We have come sanctuary against the Wraith." Teyla said and tried to detach her hand. John glared.

Letting go of Teyla, he pushed back his curls into a ponytail. He asked, "Wraith?"

"Yes, you know, suck the life out of you." John answered. Chaya merely gave John a cursory look. The man was a little too interested in Teyla and he didn't like it.

"I do not know of these creatures." He grabbed a small flower from bush nearby. "I would like to know more about you." He gave Teyla the small pink flower and pulled her closer.

John nearly groaned. "You know what? We really have to go." Teyla looked immensely relieved.

"But, you just got here. Stay a while."

"No we've got that thing. We're so busy. Maybe, if it didn't have to walk so far."

"But...?" Chaya protested.

"We can not miss it."

"So sorry." Ford grinned.

* * *

"So let me get this right, you passed up the opportunity for sanctuary." Elizabeth asked, her expression was incredulous.

"Yes." John asked.

"That is right." Teyla agreed.

"May I ask why?" She drew her brows together.

"There was nothing of worthwhile on the planet. Though, I would like to go back to find out what caused the energy weapon."

"I see. Dismissed."


	14. Before I Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: What if Before I Sleep? It's more a drabble with a minor change. It is 174 words long. I tried to make it longer but it didn't want too.

* * *

What If...

She stood frigid, encased in time. Her once short hair growing long, turning white. But, it was her choice, to never have a life. The moment he told her, she knew what she had to do. It was the only thing that could be done. She had no other choice. Things would only repeat themselves.

The one person that would understand had died, so long ago. He had kissed her goodbye, trying not to cry and begged her to come one more time. Nothing could persuade her and nothing would change him. He had understood. Oh, he had understood. He just couldn't stay. She didn't want him to.

She opened her eyes to look at herself. So much saved. So much lost.

She knew she did the right thing. She had made the right choice.

If she could do it all again.

Would she do it differently?


	15. Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: This story has 417 words. What if they had kept the ZPM? So, I didn't really focus on the change but more on a reflection of the episode.

* * *

What If...

Rodney sat in a dim corner of the mess hall, his glass swaying in front of him. _He was quite sure that it was against the laws of physics, but right now he didn't really care._

A muffled voice called his name. He groaned and slapped his hands over his ears. Missing, he ended up hitting himself in the face instead causing him to cry out in surprise.

"Doctor Mckay, I believe it would be prudent for you to move, now." Teyla said, her outline outside of his narrow line of vision.

"Don't want to." He slurred and slumped on the table, his head in his hands._ Or that is what he think he said._

"Come on." She said gently and tugged on his arm. He shoved her hands away.

He lay his head down on the cool table. _That was nice._ "I'm fine here." He winced at the sound of his own voice.

"I can assure you. You will not be fine in the morning." _Too many words or too much alcohol. Logic, he hated it._

She grabbed his arm again. He roughly extracted his limb causing his jacket sleeve to rid up, exposing his bare arm. He winced before pulling the offending garment down.

"Doctor Mckay, if you do not allow me to assist you, perhaps the Major would provide better motivation?"

He glared at her, but allowed her to lift him from the seat. He stumbled and the world spun around him, laughing hysterically, he said, "We got the ZPM."

"And the city rejoices." Teyla replied, as she lead him out the door and down the corridor, keeping him steady.

"I'm sure it does." He muttered, rubbing his arm.

"Come, Doctor, we are nearly at your quarters." She steered him around a corner and down one last passageway, stopping in front of his door.

Rodney blinked sleepily at her and in a small voice, he said, "Don't leave me."

"I will stay momentarily." She smiled reassuringly at him, as they entered his quarters.

He was asleep long before he collapsed on the bed. Teyla pursed her lips as she covered Rodney with a blanket and silently left the room.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget! Reviews make the world go round!


	16. Letters From Pegasus

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: Word Count: 237. What if they saved the people instead of them getting swept away by the Wraith? This story is angsty again. It's not my fault, I swear!

* * *

What If...  
Saved and Lost

"You seem to be making a habit of this, Major." Dr. Weir commented as Teyla lead several survivors to the infirmary. A little girl clung to her father, clutching her doll close to her. A woman hugged her son, before leading him down the hall.

He watched the last pair leave the room, "I do, don't I" John said, smiling cheekily at Elizabeth. Though, his body was held rigid with tension.

She studied him closely, before asking, "What happened out there?"

He sighed, "There were Wraith everywhere. We were lucky to escape with as many people as we did." He leaned against the jumper and folded his arms across his chest.

"It could have been worse." Elizabeth replied, stepping closer, her hands raised, appeasing.

"Yeah." He said, bitterness filling his voice.

"You saved several dozen people, John." He looked down refusing to meet her eyes.

"And several more hundred were captured." He could still hear the roar of the engines, sweeping the clearing, searching for survivors as he stared out of the back of the jumper. If they come moments sooner, they could not have been saved. They would have been lost.

"You couldn't have saved them all." Elizabeth tried to reason with him as she tried to meet his guilty eyes. "There is nothing you could have done."

He turned and faced her, his eyes finally meeting hers. When he spoke, his voice was hollow, "Right."


	17. The Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis.

A/N: Word Count: 484. What if Carson hadn't been called away and the control chair test had continued as planned?

* * *

What If...  
Nothing Drastic

"I'm not doing anything." Carson wailed as colors flashed on the screen that was floating above his head.

"Tell that to the sensors." Rodney said, waving his heads at the ancient display.

Zelenka tapped furiously on his computer. "Rodney." He called trying to get the physicist's attention.

"Busy." He replied, irritation lacing his voice.

"It's important." Zelenka said, frustration of his own apparent.

"Can't you see I'm busy at the moment." As he moved to the ancient console and started madly punching buttons himself.

"Yes, I can see that." Rodney finally focused on Radek. "You need to see this." Rodney sighed, but motioned Zelenka to come closer.

"What's happening?" Carson asked, panic clearly infusing his voice as the screen started to change into a map of Atlantis.

"Everything's fine, Carson." Rodney said, as he scanned the data. He eyes widened.

"What do you mean? Everything is not fine." He said, his brogue increasing with every word as the screen above his head focused in on a part of the city.

"Crap."

"What does that mean?" His dismay increased as he tried to get their attention from where he sat in the control chair.

Ignoring Carson, Rodney spoke into his earpiece, "We need Major Sheppard down here, now. No, I don't have time to explain." He said waving his hands about in agitation before nodding slowly and turning to Carson. "Major Sheppard will be here shortly. Whatever you do don't think about the drones."

Something akin to horror showed on Carson's face, "Oh, no."

"What do you mean 'oh, no'?" Rodney demanded, his voice panicked. Then, the alarms sounded.

"Not again." On the screen, it showed the launch and firing of a drone.

"Carson, I need you to concentrate." Rodney said, in an uncharacteristic bout of reassurance.

"I can't." He answered, his accent even thicker then before.

"Focus, Carson." Rodney said, as Zelenka muttered in the background as he typed frantically.

Suddenly, John rushed into the room followed by several marines.

"Thank goodness." Rodney sighed a breathe of relief.

"You _must_ be having a bad day." John mentioned.

"I called you to help, Major, not to stand around making idle comments."

"Just tell me what you need to do." John asked, waiting for instruction.

"I need you to take over for Carson."

"Can I do that?"

"I don't see why not."

"Hello, a bit of help here." Carson cried as he tried to control the drone.

"Okay, Carson on the count of three, I need you to get out of the chair." Rodney told him.

"Okay." Carson panted.

"One." John said.

"I don't think I can do this." Carson muttered.

"Two. Come on, Carson." John said, reassuringly. "Three." They dragged him out of the chair, allowing John to take his place. Moments later, the alarms and lights went silent as the chair sat automatically upright.

"Well, that was easy." John commented.

"Speak for yourself, Major."


End file.
